


1. Introduction

by rosafirefly



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine alternate meeting. Rachel is always dragging Kurt along to these NYADA meetings and introducing him to people. Maybe he's okay with that for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

“Kurt!” Rachel called, ”Come here! I want you to meet someone.”

Kurt sighed. Rachel was always introducing him to people from NYADA, hoping he would actually go out.

“Yes, Rachel?”

Kurt looked at the man standing next to her. Now, Rachel usually has horrible taste in guys, at least when she’s not looking for herself. But this guy, he had an Ora of mystery about him. He had dark curls on top of his head, and hazel eyes filled with kindness.

“This is Blaine. He’s in my dance class. Blaine, this is my roommate Kurt.”

“Hello. It is wonderful to meet you.”

“Oh, Brody’s here. See you guys later.”

Kurt nodded. “Hi.”

“You’re from Ohio like Rachel, right?”

“Yep. We were in Glee club together.”

“Really? I was in glee club as well. I went to Dalton Academy.”

“No way! We were in the New Directions. We competed against Dalton last year.”

“Wow. I’m surprised I didn’t see you. I was the lead soloist last year.”

“Huh. Small world.”

“Favorite musical? You seem like the Musical theater type.”

"Do you honestly expect me to be able to answer that?"

"I figured. You’re one of those people who will go see every single show as much as possible. Just like me."

"I- yeah."

"How would you like to get out of here, go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure. We passed one of my favorite coffee shops on the way here. Is- is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect."

They left the gathering and walked down the street while talking. It turns out that they have a lot more in common than they thought. Sooner than they would have liked, Blaine’s phone beeped with a text message.

"That’s my roommate. Apparently he locked himself out of the building again. I should go."

"That’s fine. I should probably go home too, since I have to work tomorrow. Give me your phone first though."

"Okay."

"I’m putting my number in, okay?"

"By all means. Kurt. I, uh. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not currently. Why?"

"Well, I’d be honored if you would like to go on a date with me."

"Blaine Anderson. I’d love to." Kurt grinned. 

"Great. What time do you get off work?"

"I actually have no clue. How about you text me and we shall discuss it?"

"Okay."

"I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn’t miss it."


End file.
